


Maki's New Chef

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Food, Gen, Maki's mom also gets chubby, Weight Gain, as well as my OC, chubby Eli, chubby Hanayo, chubby Honoka, chubby Kotori, chubby Maki, chubby Nico, chubby Nozomi, chubby Rin, chubby Umi, fat u's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Nishikinos hire a new Chef for Maki! She proves to be too good for Maki, as well as everyone close to Maki.





	Maki's New Chef

Maki Nishikino was sitting at a table, waiting for her dinner, served by her new personal chef, Eri Nakamura. This is a about a year before she’d become a school idol, and Maki was interested in how her new chef would do. She had asked for a non-Japanese dish, beef stew, to test her a little. Though, Eri is actually a recent graduate of a British culinary school, top of her class too.

Eri was hired as Maki’s personal chef to help with her ever-growing teenage appetite. Though, initially, Maki’s parents were hesitant, since Maki’s been getting a little chubby lately. But, Eri seemed sensible enough to keep her on a diet. 

That would prove to be false. 

Eri was humming to herself as she chopped up vegetables. She was a little pudgy and liked it that way. Her light blue hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her grey eyes were focused on not cutting herself. She was somewhat tall at 5’8” and was on pace to be done in about a half-hour. Though she wasn’t sure how long Maki could wait. 

Well, without much complaint, Eri brought out the pot of stew for Maki.

“Here you are, Maki-sama,” Eri’s voice was kind of cold sounding, sounding like she just wants to get this over with.

“Thank you, Nakamura-san,” Maki said, it smelled really good. There was a lot of it though, one of Eri’s bad cooking habits was to make way too much food. Never the less, Maki ladled out a bowl, and took a spoonful. The flavor exploded in her mouth, it tasted better then she expected it! The beef melted in her mouth, and the various vegetables were a heavenly combination. 

“Mmm! Nakamura-san this is really good!” 

“I’m glad you enjoy it, Maki-sama.” Eri said, “Do you mind if I sit down?”

“Uh...Not at all,” Maki said, and Eri plopped herself down, a little tired from all the cooking. 

A little while later, after Maki’s fifth serving, she was pretty full, and had decided to stop. She and Eri had been conversing as Maki ate about whatever topics came to mind. 

“Thank you very much Nakamura-san.”

“It was nothing, Maki-chan, it’s what I do, after all. Ah! Sorry, Maki-sama! It just slipped out like that.”

“It’s fine, Eri-chan,” Maki said, “but only if I can call you Eri-chan!” Maki smiled. 

The next year or so passed with Eri and Maki growing closer together. Eri always made Maki whatever she asked, but it was always beyond what Maki needed, though that didn’t stop Maki from eating as much as she could of Eri’s large portions. This led to Maki’s chubbiness only increasing, though she still joined school idol group μ’s, a group of chubby girls trying to save their school. One day Maki came back from school with a couple of friends. They were the same age as her, one was heavier than her, Hanayo Koizumi, and one was lighter then her, Rin Hoshizora. 

“Eri-chan!” Maki called out for her chef and friend. Eri popped her head out of the kitchen, already prepping Maki’s after school lunch, a meal between lunch and dinner Maki requested be served to her.

Maki was getting pretty fat, and it was definitely Eri’s fault. Though, Eri was just doing her job, and didn’t really notice her friend plumping up because of her cooking. Maki was pretty bottom-based in her size, though she had quite an orb of fat in her center. Her thighs were vast and soft, and only got bigger. Maki’s face had melted a little, evidence of a second chin forming and really squishy cheeks. Her uniform was looking like it was going to have to be resized again, the third time in 4 months.

“Yes, Maki-chan? Oh! You have friends!”

“Um…hello…” Hanayo said, her shyness evident. Hanayo was quite a butterball. Her uniform seemed a little stretched over her belly, and her tights seemed to be looking for the smallest excuse to burst and let the fat spill out. Her cheeks were a little puffy and her chin seemed to be making a friend. Her glasses complimented her looks well. Her arms were thick and fluffy, like the rest of her, and she had some rice balls in her hands that looked about finished. 

“Hi there! You must be Hanayo-chan, right? And you’re…Rin-chan, then?” Eri pointed at the other girl, Rin, who nodded.

“Yep, that’s right, nya!” Rin answered. Rin wasn’t as fat as Maki and certainly not Hanayo but had a wide waist and quite the pair of thighs. She didn’t have much of a belly. Her lower waist contained most of her fat. Her face looked a little softer, as did her body overall, but she didn’t change all too much.

“So, should I increase the amount I’m making then, Maki-chan?” Eri asked, staring at Maki. Eri had actually been plumping up a bit herself lately, eating whatever Maki didn’t after she went to bed. It wasn’t much, but Eri didn’t mind the extra pounds, can’t trust a thin chef she tells herself. 

“Yes, please,” Maki said, “What are you making today?” 

“Some chili! I should be done in about 20 minutes. Increasing the amount may make it a bit longer.”

“Ok, we’ll be waiting then.” Maki’s little group made their way to the dining table, plopping themselves down, while Eri went back to prepare the food. She was already making enough chili for 4 normal people, but she didn’t really notice that. She put a second pot on the stove and started prepping another batch. She hummed along to one of μ’s new songs as she prepared the tomato-y broth for the chili. 

“Hmm…where did I put…ah!” Eri found the one type of beans she had apparently misplaced. Eri looked around the kitchen, it was usually empty, just like it was now, but it was pretty big. Around dinner, she’ll help the head chef of the Nishikino house prepare for the family. But today was actually his day off, so it was oddly quiet in the kitchen, past the sound of the stove. Eri didn’t mind though, she welcomed it, actually, she preferred the quiet when it was an option. While waiting for the chili to finish, Eri leaned herself against one of the tables in the kitchen and observed herself.

“I wonder if Maki-chan cares about how chubby I am…” Eri asked herself. Eri had quite a pair of thighs and butt. Her belly was making her apron go out a bit, and her boobs weren’t helping. 

“Well, I don’t mind…so I’m sure Maki-chan doesn’t mind either!” Eri reassured herself and dropped the issue. 

Soon, the chili was ready and Eri brought out the two pots. The trio of girls thanked Eri and started to make their way through.

“Wow! It’s sho good!” Hanayo said, reveling in the taste. 

“Yeah, nya!” Rin said, demolishing her bowl. 

“Excellent as always, Eri-chan, thank you.” Maki said, looking at Eri, who was sitting across from her, “Do you want some?” 

“I’ll wait until after you guys are done.” Eri said. She had taken off her apron, and was resting her hands on her small belly, “After all, the lady and her guests should always eat first.”

“…Fine…” Maki said, taking another spoonful. The trio made their way through the mountain of chili Eri prepared for them. By the end they were stuffed, their uniform’s blazer buttons undone. 

“Oh…that was so good…thank you Eri-san,” Hanayo said, currently rubbing her belly. 

“Yeah…I’m pretty full though…” Rin said, observing Hanayo, and trying to replicate it. 

Maki was doing the same as the other two, though she actually still had some room, but was saving some of it for Eri. 

“Thank you for the meal Eri,” Maki said, smiling slightly. 

“You seem so relaxed around Eri-san, Maki-chan!” Hanayo said. 

“I-I do not!” Maki said, blushing slightly, “Well once we’ve digested all this, we can head out…”

“Oh? You are going out?” Eri said.

“Yeah, the rest of μ’s is doing karaoke later, should be fun,” Maki stated. 

After some time had passed, the trio of first year students had made their way out. Telling Eri that Maki would be back in about 2 hours. Once Eri confirmed they had left, she made a dash for the remaining chili, and ate it, a smile on her face. 

“Ahhhh, they were right, this is good! As expected of Maki-chan’s personal chef!” Eri proudly stated between bowls. A burp echoed through the empty mansion, both of Maki’s parents busy at the hospital tonight, so they won’t make dinner. Eri wanted to wait for Maki to come back, so she could leave her a late-night snack, since Maki would request one normally. She pulled out her phone to search for a suitable snack food.

“Mmmm…maybe some chips and salsa? Maki-chi would enjoy that, I think. I’ll text her real quick…” Eri typed out a quick text to Maki asking if chips and salsa would be satisfactory for a meal. About 5 minutes later Maki responded saying that it’d be fine, “Alright, I’ll get to making some fresh salsa, Maki likes it to be a little hot, so I’ll toss in some milder chili peppers.” 

Once Maki came back, she found a boatload of chips sitting next to a large bowl of salsa. A note was attached to the salsa bowl. 

“Hey Maki-chan! Sorry, but I was getting tired, so I decided to head home after I finished making this for you! Call me if you want to chat, see you tomorrow :)” 

Maki smiled, and grabbed both bowls with her thick arms, taking them over to her living room to watch TV. 

The next few months were full of food for Maki, and to a slightly lesser extent, μ’s. Today, Eri made Maki a huge lunch to share with her friends. She was with the second years today, in the club room. Everyone else was busy for one reason or another. 

“Is that…some of Eri-san’s cooking, Maki-chan?” Honoka Kousaka said, eyes practically sparkling. Honoka was similar to Maki in terms of shape. She had a thick and full belly, with a second roll already formed. Her uniform only fit her thanks to Kotori’s sewing skills. Her thighs were fairly thick, and the lack of tights left her legs on full display. Her face was very full, big, and squishy. This wasn’t the first time the second years had encountered Eri’s cooking, all of μ’s has been over one time or another to Maki’s. Everyone in μ’s was pretty large already, and Eri was not helping.

“Yep! Brought enough for everyone, but…it appears not everyone is here…” Maki had only grown fatter in her time with Eri, now needing two seats to sit herself comfortably. She was still only the second fattest in μ’s however. Her thighs were very thick, and constantly touching. Her belly strained against her uniform, some of it even visible through her strained button-up. Her double chin was now constantly present, and her arms were as thick as her legs were when she was thin. 

“Mmm! It smells so good!” Kotori Minami said. Kotori was also quite the apple, sporting a big and cute belly that took up a large portion of her lap. Her legs that supported her were thick, but not as big as Maki or Honoka. Kotori’s bust was rather large though, rivaling Nozomi if she were still thin. Her face contained pudgy cheeks, and a double chin seemed to be on the horizon. 

“It does…but we should try to save some for the others, in case they show up at some point…” Umi Sonoda stated, though she wouldn’t mind if they had the opportunity to eat it all. Umi was surprisingly huge, and was quite a well-rounded fatty, with a little more in her thighs than anywhere else. Once she started gaining, no thanks to Honoka and Maki, she had trouble stopping herself, and eventually sort of embraced it. She hit a point where she couldn’t hold a diet very long and decided to let go. It really helped her stress levels out, though she still had to deal with Honoka’s antics. 

“Whelp, lets dig in!” Maki said, “You guys have your own lunches, right? We should put those out too!”

So, the 4 friends proceeded to eat pretty much everything. There was some leftover for the others, but it wasn’t much, especially for their appetites. 

“Geez, we really plowed through it, huh?” Honoka said, starting to undo the buttons on her button-up to give herself some room.

“H-Honoka! Have a little decency!” Umi said, but she was also too full to move at the moment. She reached out in an attempt to stop Honoka, but to no avail. 

“It’s fine, Umi, relax! I doubt anyone important is going to come in!” Honoka then began to rub her taught and exposed tummy, garnering a few burps from her. 

“Geez…Honoka…” Umi said, right before burping herself, which popped a button of her shirt, and it left her a little red, and got a laugh from Honoka, before Honoka winced in light pain.

“You two are always like this…” Kotori said, chuckling, “Oh well…” Maki observed the trio, they were fairly close-knit, and any arguments between them fizzled out very quickly. Umi objected to Honoka’s antics, but only was looking out for Honoka emotional and sometimes physical safety, though Umi could be a little harsh sometimes. Kotori was like the mediator and kept it all together. It made Maki smile to see a group like that. She stealthily undid some of her shirt’s buttons so she could get to her belly. 

Meanwhile, Eri was in the kitchen like usual, preparing Maki’s next meal for when she got home. Today’s meal was going to be some nice dessert, Eri was told that Maki had been doing well in school lately, so some cake and ice cream would certainly make Maki’s day. 

“Excuse me, Eri-san?” Mrs. Nishikino suddenly popped her head into the kitchen.

“Ah! Nishikino-sama! Sorry, you scared me! What is it? Want something to eat?” 

“Ah, no, I’m fine, I actually wanted to talk to you about Maki.”

“What about Maki-ch-sama?” 

“I’m just curious as to what you’ve been feeding her lately.”

“Oh! Well…today I sent her with a lot with the intention to share with her friends. And right now, I’m making her a small cake, something to celebrate her doing well in school lately. Her exams scores were the top of the class I hear?” 

“A small cake?” Maki’s mother looked behind Eri, and saw what appeared to be a slightly below-average wedding cake, in terms of size, “Um…I wouldn’t really call that a small cake…anyway, what else? I see her with food quite often.”

“Um…well…she typically has around 5 meals a day right now, her request, and I usually am asked for various snacks between said meals. I’m just doing as asked, Nishikino-sama.” Eri said, starting to slip into her colder tone. 

“Have you seen Maki? She’s really become a massive glutton!” Maki’s mom said, raising her voice a little, “Please try to keep her weight down is all I’m asking…”

“I’ll try, Nishikino-sama, no if you could please leave so I can continue my work…”

“Ah yes…sorry….” And with that, Mrs. Nishikino left. Eri could finally breathe, she didn’t like talking with the Nishikinos too much outside of Maki. Well, regardless, she went back to frosting the cake, and the ice cream machine sounded close to finishing its task. Eri was having minor trouble frosting the cake, but that was maybe because of her ever-growing waistline. 

Eri was getting fat, and she couldn’t really deny it. She had always been a bit pudgy, but this was a whole other level. Her thighs were getting thicker by the day almost, and her butt was wider then ever. Her belly had been really growing lately, and she kinda liked it? She liked the feeling of softening up, and she hoped that if this gig with the Nishikinos ever ended, it might help her land a job somewhere, maybe not in Japan though. Eri looked at her reflection in the mirror.

“Geez, look I’ve got a cute little double chin now…” Eri said, jiggling it a little with her free hand, “Ok, back to frosting!” Eri then focused back on the cake. 

A little while later, Maki waddled in, and Eri showed off the fruits of her labor. 

“Wow, Eri-chan! What’s the occasion?” Maki said, drooling a little at the sight of the cake.

“I heard someone had been doing well in school lately, so I figured you deserved a special treat!” Eri said, smiling jovially, “So, dig in!” 

Maki did just that and grabbed a slice and a scoop of ice cream. Then another, and another, and then a another, and Eri felt like she should stop her, but Maki’s face of pure bliss was so cute, she couldn’t find the will to say stop to her. 

“Eri-chan, I command that you eat shome of this cake with me!” Maki said, mouth full.

“Oh, Maki-chan, I don’t know…” Eri said, bashfully. Well, this could at least a way to minimize the amount Maki ate…if Eri ate a lot, and Maki was giving her some puppy dog eyes, “Very well.”

Eri and Maki then made their way through the cake and ice cream Eri had prepared. It was nice, Eri thought, sitting down and eating with Maki like this. They had eventually made their way through the dessert, Eri had eaten more then Maki, and was quite full. Though, Maki still ate a lot, Eri had managed to at least try to fulfill Mrs. Nishikino’s request.

“Ohhh…that was so good, Eri-chan…” Maki said, rubbing her belly. She had fully undone her shirt, leaving her belly exposed to the elements, since she had the privacy of her own home, she felt it was ok. She noticed that Eri was sitting there, still in full chef get-up, a hand sneaking onto her belly. 

“Thank you, Maki-chan, I appreciate it…” Eri said, “I suppose I should go prepare for your dinner now…” Eri hefted herself up and with a few winces, walked back over to the kitchen. Once there, she leaned up against a table.

“Hahaaa…” Eri took a deep breath, which lead to a loud burp that echoed through the kitchen, “That was so good! Wow, I haven’t baked in a while, so I was worried…but it came out amazing!” Eri said, starting to undo some of the buttons on her chef jacket so she could get direct access to her belly, “Ahhhh, that feels so nice…” she said, rubbing her belly. After a couple extra burps, she remembered the head chef will be in here any second, so she quickly rebuttoned her shirt, which took some effort, and then proceeded to start on dinner. 

More time had passed, and things had only gotten bigger for Maki. As she got fatter and fluffier, she demanded more food, which meant an also heavier Eri had to go and make bigger portions for Maki, and given her habit of making lots of food, it meant a lot of food for both of them. Today was a Sunday, so Maki had the day off from school. Eri arrived and went to find Maki. Maki was relaxing on the couch in the manor’s living room. 

Maki had become rather enormous, even more then she already was. Her legs looked like tree trunks, all thick and wide, and her butt had become massive as well, commonly needing two chairs to hold it up. Since it was Sunday, Maki had opted to go minimal, wearing a tank-top and shorts that kind of fit her wide frame. Her belly had been making quite a surge forward lately, taking up more of her lap. Her bust had also blown up, resembling some incredibly ripe tomatoes. She was on the verge of losing her neck, and a third chin was well on its way, Her cheeks were big and squishy. If Eri had to guess, Maki was pushing 300 pounds these days, maybe more.

“Ah, Eri-chan!” Maki said, struggling to get up to go greet her chef and friend. 

“Hey, Maki-chan,” Eri said, and Maki went in for a surprise hug, which was unusual for the girl, and Eri could feel their fatty selves collide, “What’s the hug for?” and Maki quickly pulled away, blushing.

“I-I’m just happy to see you is all…” Maki responded, bashfully, “A-Anyway, some friends are coming over today, and I was hoping you could work your magic…”

“Of course, Maki-chan! How many am I cooking for?” 

“Including us, 5. Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan are all coming over,”

“Well, you know I’m going to wait…” Eri said. Despite Maki’s constant invites to eat with them, Eri still very rarely ate with her, as she thought it to be not proper of her, given her status in the house. That didn’t stop her from eating with just Maki though. Much like her lady, Eri had been getting quite fat herself. 

Eri’s legs were similar to Maki’s, becoming very large and thick, like barrels, and her butt was wide and jiggly. Her belly had a thick double roll now, and her bigger bust was getting in the way of her cooking these day, and also were sagging a little due to her being older. Eri’s occasional cold nature was melting as she fattened up, her chubby cheeks making her look like she was jovial all the time. Her arms were rotund and hard to keep up for long periods of time due to the mass. She still had some muscle from moving around the kitchen and moving heavy pots around, but it was getting harder.

Eri had been in the kitchen when the third years of μ’s arrived. They were all as fat as the rest of them, but Nozomi Tojo was absolutely huge. She had a big belly that kept her from sitting close to the table and had the boobs to compliment it. Her tights were all ripped up and had fat oozing out from every hole. It was fun to squish and jiggle, according to her. Her arms could hardly stay at her sides, and her hands looked almost inflated. Her face had a few chins, and big cheeks that covered her eyes a little. She was wearing a big cardigan that covered her up nicely.

“Hello, Maki-chi! How are you?” Nozomi asked.

“I’m…uh fine…” Maki responded, not used to being called Maki-chi.

“I was Nico-Nico worried about you!” Nico Yazawa said.

Nico Yazawa was wider then she was tall. She had a belly that hung over her waist, down almost to her knees. She had the big legs to support it though. Her bust was still small but has seen some growth lately. Her arms were commonly resting to her sides, but that was getting trickier to do exactly. Her face was as full as everyone else’s, with puffy cheeks and an extra chin or two. 

“Why?” Maki asked.

“Uh...well…shut up!” Nico said. 

“Geez you two…” Eli Ayase said, fiddling with her shirt. Eli was a real butterball; she was just fat. Eli had big thighs and a thick, large belly; her arms were as thicker then her thighs when she was thin. Her butt was vast and could get stuck in doors on occasion. She looked like a Russian bear with how fat she was. 

They made their way to the table, using all the chairs just to sit down, and patiently waited for Eri to produce what she was making. Which, in this case, was several hamburgers that were nice and juicy. Eri was almost done and was plating the food. She sneaked one or two burgers before bringing out the platter, a common practice for her these days. Cheers erupted from the dining hall table as Eri wheeled out the large amount of food that could feed a small village. Feeling a little winded, she pulled up a chair and sat down for a bit. The girls all dug in, and began they’re small feast.

“Sho…Elichi…” Nozomi said, who was sitting next to Eli, who currently had a burger in her mouth. 

“Mm?” Eli muffled, acknowledging she heard Nozomi.

“You like this?” Nozomi groped Eli’s belly, which caused Eli to blush a little.

“Well…I don’t mind it, anyway…” Eli said, lightly eying Nozomi’s bountiful belly, “I’ve been at least a little chubby most of my life, so some more chub doesn’t really bother me.” 

“I see…I’ve always been a fat girl myself…and that talking of me and of my interests…” Nozomi smiled before biting into her ninth burger. 

“Nico’s been really getting big lately though…I wonder who’s fault that is…” Nico said, staring at Maki.

“Why is it my fault?” Maki said, while eating her fourth patty. 

“Your chef is too damn good, and you bring in her food every day and have us over all the time!” Nico said, and Eri was kind of blushing at the compliment. 

“R-Right…” Maki said, before resuming her eating. The rest of the meal was filled with small talk and plenty of food. Eri included a salad, that they did eat, so Eri couldn’t say she wasn’t feeding them healthy food. Before long, all the food had been eaten and Eri went to go make a few extra, for herself.

“Oooh, Maki-chi, your face is very cute…” Nozomi said, and Maki was lightly humming as she relaxed after the meal. Nozomi went to grab the belly, which snapped Maki out of her reverie.

“H-Hey!! Nozomi-chan!!” Maki said, scrambling to get away from Nozomi. Which was kind of hard to do at her size. 

Meanwhile, Eri was busy making her own lunch, the leftover burgers she didn’t cook. Maki’s mom walked in again, and she was noticeably chubbier then before.

“Eri-san, what are you doing?” Mrs. Nishikino asked. 

“Making myself lunch. I already fed Maki-sama and her friends if that’s your question.” 

“Have you tried to feed my daughter less?” 

“Yes, I have, but she keeps demanding more, and I’m not going to disobey her, you understand that right?” Eri’s icy stare was kind of lost on Maki’s mom, her cheeks made it hard to tell. 

Mrs. Nishikino sighed, “I understand, I guess I might have to talk with her myself…” and with that she left, but not before stealthily grabbing a burger. 

“Geez, Nishikino-sama, stop trying to make my job harder! I’m already doing that!” Eri thought, staring at her belly.

“Hmm…there appears to be a missing burger…oho, maybe she’s been bitten by the glutton bug too!”

The third years had graduated, and it was now officially spring break. With her Idol work effectively over, Maki could only reminisce as she continued to eat her weight in food everyday thanks to Eri. Though the other members were often busy, Maki had Eri and one newcomer to the table to talk with. Maki’s mom had really bloated up recently, no thanks to Eri. Maki’s mom had proven to be, unsurprisingly, like her daughter in terms of where her newfound pounds went. 

With a big belly and thighs, Maki’s mom sat down at the dinner table, chair creaking in pain. Her arms were thick and wide. Her bust had buffed up, and at her age, they looked a little saggy. Her belly took up a lot of her lap, and that lap was growing wider every day. 

“Eri-san!” She called out, “It’s almost time for third lunch!”

“Yep! It’s-“ Eri burp could be heard from the kitchen, “it’s almost ready!” 

“Ah…I’m excited…” Maki said, who was sitting across from her mother. Jiggling up and down with excitement.

Maki was well and truly enormous now, looking like an incredibly ripe tomato. Her big and flabby belly stuck out from under her undersized tank-top and prevented her from reaching the table easily. Her thighs were currently resting on a chair under the table, bending them proving to be too much of an effort these days. Her arms were very big and heavy, requiring a lot of effort to just simply lift them. Her boobs were resting on her vast belly. She had lost her neck, becoming fat enough that her neck and chins fused. 

“Food’s ready!” Eri said, entering the room. Maki’s excited jiggling only became more frequent, and Maki’s mother looked happy. Though, Eri struggled to exit the kitchen for a second, her behind caught in the doorway.

Eri was also very fat now, and her pear shape really flared up. Her thighs were barrels and were soft and jiggly. Eri’s belly hung over her waist and she actually left her chef’s jacket undone most of the time, it made it easier to breathe. Her face was incredibly full, and she always looked jovial because of her cheeks. Her arms were still strong enough to carry pots of food, but that’s about all they could do, otherwise they were fully covered in a nice layer of blubber. 

Eri placed the last of the pots (they each had one) and they began their meal. They ate in complete silence, choosing to focus entirely on the food. Well, Maki’s mother had actually hired a new servant specifically to help feed Maki. 

“Mmmph! That was excellent, Eri-chan!” Maki said, as she rubbed her belly. 

“Ah, thank you, Maki-chan!” Eri said, “I’ll always cook for you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Maki!  
> Thanks for reading! Leave Kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
